I Hate Everything About You
by StephanoGoldenEdition
Summary: Made out of bordeom. Dialga/Palkia, with mentions of Giratina/Palkia and Giratina/Shaymin.  Not a songfic. based on the song by Three Days Grace.


**Boredom + not wanting to do homework+ Ability to write – Inspiration for SOSE short story = this story**

**Inspired by "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace.**

**Non-gijinka, just legendary Pokémon with human forms **

**Japanese names used *trollface* **

**:D **

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

The weather was truly miserable. Rain belted down and lightning leapt across the sky, accompanied with rumbling thunder.

Dialga leant against the wall of Madatsubomi Tower and stared out, ignoring the cold weather and wrapping his arms around his legs. Resting his chin on his knees, he sighed and watched the raindrops fall from the sky.

"...It's like the sky is crying..." his voice was soft as he talked to himself.

"All the sadness of the world...does it always result in being released by the rain?"

His red eyes studied the sky and shone as lightning sparked again. The Tower creaked, like usual.

"Maybe."

Another voice broke through Dialga's musings; he looked up into the expressionless face of Palkia- Embodiment of Space, Daughter of Mew, Former Beloved of the Embodiment of Time...

Dialga snorted and snapped a reply back softly,

"Why are you here? To mock me?"

Wordlessly, she sat down next to him and turned her head to the front, watching the droplets of rain. After a pause, she murmured,

"No..."

Dialga let out a short, incredulous laugh.

"Hah! Why aren't you with that Giratina? You know...Giratina? Large, deadly bastard? Loved by Shaymin? The one you took for yourself with the full knowledge of your former best friend's feelings for him, and vice-versa?"

"...We are not together anymore. He broke up with me."

"...Oh. Well, I guess you two had it coming...seeing that Envy and Jealousy are two pretty damn powerful emotions...I'm surprised you both lasted a month togeth-"

"I didn't ask for the verbal abuse, Dialga!"

"Oh, _this _is polite compared to what I think of this, Palkia-chan!"

Palkia turned her head sharply at Dialga, who was still glaring out at the cold rain. Her crimson eyes narrowed.

"You haven't called me that since...well, since I was with Giratina!"

Dialga's eyes widened and he swore harshly under his breath, uncurling and resting his back against the wall again.

"So?"

"Well...it's just...you haven't called me that for such a long time."

"Meh. I just thought I could..."

"...Dialga?"

He grunted and glared at her through narrowed red eyes. Palkia looked down and curled into the position Dialga had been in previously, and responded quietly,

"...You hate me, right?"

"...For a while, yes. But..."

Palkia turned her head and looked directly into his eyes, her emotions reflected strongly in her gaze.

"Yes?"

"...I got over it..." His voice lower to a murmur.

"I realized that I could never have dreamed to have any Mew-Damned relationship with you, the most perfect woman on this Mew-Forsaken planet. So...I decided that if I ignored and pretended to never even notice you...it would just disappear..."

Palkia said nothing.

"I wanted to die when I accidently came across you two kissing...I almost begged my Pokémon to kill me...but then I listened to myself, and I realized how stupid I had been...worrying over this trivial matter. Hah! All those times I just wanted to murder that Reaper-bastard...but...almost to the point of madness...I ignored everything and seethed in private...I have almost killed myself so many times...but Mew has always saved me. I really don't know why, me being the cause of so many disasters...I could not believe you left me...you...Mew-damn it, I can't even hate you anymore..."

Palkia blinked as this information sank into her mind with high-speed. Her eyes widened.

"Dialga-chan...I had no idea you felt like this..."

"Yeah, well, nice wakeup call!" He huffed, folding his arms in irritation.

"But...you never said anything!"

"Why should've I? I mean, it's not as if you've ever cared!"

He moved closer, eyes flashing. Palkia made no move, rooted to the spot.

"I had given up everything for you! My guarding of the 7 Time Crystals, my social life, my Pokémon training, my land in between Time itself! Then, you go and _desert _me! Bitch!"

He was nose to nose with her now, growling and red eyes fiery.

"Yet...I still _bloody _love you..."

Then he swiftly kissed her, much to her surprise. Pulling away, he glared with hatred and love perfectly balanced.

"Dialga...?"

She pulled him close and kissed him again, her tongue savouring the taste of his mouth. Dialga responded eagerly, holding her closer.

The time felt like a second as they pulled away, Palkia curled up in his lap. He played with her pale pink hair and whispered,

'I hate you, Palkia-chan..."

She smiled and kissed him softly before replying,

"Hate you to, Dialga-chan..."

The rain continued to pour down its sorrow; Madatsubomi Tower creaked again.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Characters may seem OOC...ah, well *shrugs***

**It's like a love/hate relationship!**

**Barda'sFailings**


End file.
